Discipline for Bridge
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge has been a naughty cadet and needs some punishment from the Commander. Usual rating


Discipline for Bridge

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Disclaimer: I do not own PWSPD

Summary: Bridge has been a naughty cadet and needs to be punished by the commander

Fic was inspired by Tina-chan and PGGF of livejournal

--

Commander Sky Tate looked up from his paper to see the D-Ssquad cadet that had just entered his office.

" Back again Bridge? ". Bridge shrugged his shoulders

" The B-Squad red ranger has it out for me Commander Tate "

" And you were not caught throwing water balloons full of hot sauce at upper cadets again? " asked Sky his expression hard as stone.

Bridge simply shrugged again.

Sky stood up " At the SPD academy we follow the rules. Those who don't are severely punished ". Sky came around his desk and leaned back against the front " Assume the position ".

Bridge unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He moved in front of Sky and dropped to his knee's, a look of complete innocense on his face, even as he rubbed the large bulge in Sky's pants.

" Get on with it cadet " Sky said roughly rubbing his hands over Bridges head through his D-squad hat.

Bridge unbuckled Sky's black pants and carefully lowered them and his boxers down his ankles. Skys large cock flopped onto his shoulder only half-hard. Bridges mouth was watering as he picked up the hardening member.

" Suck it boy " Sky ordered.

" Yes Commander Tate "Bridge opened his mouth and drew the cock into it till it hit the back of his throat and started swallowing it. He started a series of forward-backwards motions adding loud wet suckage and making Sky moan and gripp the cadets shoulders as he applied more pressure to his member.

" I always knew you could use this mouth for other things then just rambling " said Sky as he ran his fingers over Bridges cheeks feeling the bulge underneath.

As Bridge continued sucking Sky's brains out through his cock, humming around it, taking in the flavor of it. Sky suddenly pushed Bridge away.

" Okay this isnt working. Time to try a punishment that will actualy stick ".

Bridge tongued Sky's leaking head one last time before rising back to his feet. " And what do have in mind Commander Tate? "

Sky reached around Bridge and gave his ass a rough squeeze " Loose the clothes ".

Bridges eyes widened " W-what sir? "

Sky toed off his shoes and socks and kicked his pants and boxers. " I said loose the clothes **NOW **". He walked back around his desk and pulled open a drawer. Bridge quickly renmoved his shoes, socks, pant, he kept the briefs on. Then he unzipped his D-squad jacket and let it slide off his shoulders onto the floor. He took his D-squad hat off his head and removed his shirt.

" Leave the hat on " said Sky finding what he needed. He circled back around Bridge, letting his hungry gaze wash over Bridges back and ass. Reaching out he pulled Bridge back onto him. Bridge could feel the material of Sky's shirt rough against his bare back. But what caught his attention the most was the steel, enforcer sized, erection prodding at his cotton-clad ass. He pressed himself further back with a loud moan.

" Enough of that. This is a punishment. You don't get to enjoy it " said Sky bucking his hips into Bridge as Bridge reached out to steady himself on the desk. "Yeah, that's it, baby. Bend over the desk. Bend over the desk and pop that ass out like the bad little bitch you are."

Bridge smirked and leaned down on his forearms with his ass protruding out. "Like this, Commander Tate?".

Sky gave his cock a firm jerk his eyes fixated onBridges ass. " Yeah just like that ". He stepped up behind Bridge and ran the head of his cock in the crease of Bridge's ass, through his boxers.

"You wanna fuck my ass don't you, Commander Tate? " asked Bridge his voice dripping with boyhood innocence." I know you do. It's hot and tight. You'd love it." Bridge grind his ass back against Skys erection.

"I'm sure I would, but first we have some business to attend to." said Sky as he pulled out what he had retrived from his desk.

A large wooden paddle.( Obvious who I got this from )

Sky ran the flat of it down Bridges back, watching the flesh get covered in goosebumps. He shoved Bridge down further over the desk and ran the paddle between his butt cheeks.

He pulled his hand back to lightly slap at Bridges's ass. The paddle made a soft noise as it made contact with the material of Bridge's Briefs. Sky smacked the paddle into him harder and Bridge moaned. He pulled his arm back further and gave Bridge several hard swats with the paddle.

" Time to get rid of these " Sky stated pulling Bridge's briefs down his hips. Bridge felt them pool at his feet and he kicked them away. Sky reached out and ran his fingers over Bridge's reddened butt cheeks. Bridge moaned and popped his ass back out.

"Hit me again, Commander Tate. I deserve it." Sky did just that, smacking the paddle across the D-squad cadets bare ass with no restraint.

"You do. You've been a bad little boy, huh?" Sky smacked the paddle into Bridge's flesh with staccato.

Bridge moaned out, "Yes. SMACK So bad. SMACK Punish me. SMACK Punish me, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!! please!" SMACK!! ".

The commander smiled and continued bringing the paddle down onto Bridge's ass, enjoying the shake it made every time the wood hit his skin. Bridge's ass was bright red by the time Sky stopped.

"Have I learned my lesson yet, Commander Tate?" Bridge asked in a sultry tone.

Sky chuckled. He dug his fingers into Bridge's hips and pulled him back, grinding his cock into the young, taunt ass. "Oh, I don't know. I think a little more punishment couldn't hurt."

Bridge shoved back into Sky. "Yeah, a little more might really let me know the severity of my actions."

Sky rummaged through his desk again, pulling out a medium sized bottle and tossing it onto his desk. He then unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder.

Bridge watched him with greedy eyes from the other side of the desk. Commander Tate was in top physical condition from all the many many's he took and all the weight lifting and rigorus training, his muscles were well defined and large and he had six-pac abbs.

Walking back around the desk, he took his place behind Bridge. Bridge knew the drill. He lay down against the desk and stuck his ass out for Sky. Sky grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up. He worked two into Bridges willing hole. Bridge moaned shoved back onto them. Sky quickly and carefully fingered the boys hole, wanting to get to the task at hand, but also wanting to continue with the punishment. Bridge gasped as the commander ghosted across his prostate with the smallest suggestion of a touch.

Sky slowly withdrew his fingers and reached for his cock. He gave Bridge's ass a few good thwacks with it before running the head up and down the greased up crevice, without Bridge's underwear in the way. Bridge began bucking back against him and making unintelligible remarks. Sky quickly rubbed some lube onto his cock and pressed the head intoBridge's asshole. Once the head was in, he quickly pushed the rest in as well. Bridge felt unbearably full. He literally had every single bit ofSky's giant cock stuffed up his ass.

" How does that feel cadet? " Sky purred, leaning down to run his tongue up Bridge's back and neck. " Having my big fat cock in your little hole, stretching it to fit me ".

"I think it's just what I needed to set me straight." Bridge smirked.

Sky chuckled through a grunt of pleasure " I seriously doubt this going to set you **straight. **Unlessyou're saying after this you won't need me to discipline you anymore?" Sky asked, pulling his hips back and shoving them forward.

"If this is what I get, I might have to act out even more." Bridge moaned as Sky smacked his redened ass.

" Arent we the bad boy " said Sky watching Bridges flesh shake when he thrusted in.

"Mmm. The baddest," Bridge moaned, thrusting back.

Sky grinned as he slowed his thrust down. Watching his cock go slide in and out of Bridges ass.

"How much do you love my huge cock up your ass, bad boy?" Sky asked, slamming his hips harder into Bridge.

"I love your huge cock. I love it so fucking much." Bridge groaned reaching down to stroke his own cock.

"Uh-uh," Sky slapped his ass. "This is a punishment, remember? Put your hand back on the desk."

Bridge resisted.

"Now, dammit!" Sky smacked his ass harder and shoved his cock as hard as he could into Bridge.

Bridge bit his lip in pleasure. "Yes sir, Commander Tate."

Once both of Bridge's hands were positioned on the desk, Sky dug his fingers back into Bridge's hips. He withdrew all of his cock out of Bridge making the cadet whimper.

" Alright cadet I think it's time that I treat you to a **true punishment ".** Bridge felt his body quake with want at the commanders sex filled words. His hole was quivering with an insashable hunger ".

" Please Commander Tate " Bridge begged snapping all of Sky's self-control.

" Alright cadet, this is what dirty rule breakers like you get! ". He drove his hips forward slamming his cock clear into Bridges asshole and striking his prostate. Bridge arched his back in a wordless scream of pleasure. Sky dug his nails into Bridges waist and pounded hard. Bridge gripped the desk, holding on for dear life, he grunted and groaned as the muscular commander fucked him as he pleased. Screwing hard and deep until Bridge thought he'd never feel anything else but electric jolts of pleasure that sizzled through is body with each teeth rattling snap of Sky's hips. Bridge tried to push back onto Sky dick, but the commander took one hand off , where a hand print had been branded, and placed it on Bridges back shoving him forward and effectively pinning him in place. With mobility gone all Bridge could do was moan, Sky went up a notch plowing into Bridge harder with his fuck-hammer. Beads of sweat bloomed all over Sky's body and quickly changed into rivers, running down his strainging body onto Bridges. " Please sir " Bridge begged. Sky grinned breathlessly and fucked Bridge harder knowing what Bridge wanted. Bridges moans evolved into screams as Sky pounded and, did circular corkscrew motions with his hips. Bridge couldnt stand it anymore he needed to cum. But Sky had other ideas, reached under Bridge and gripped the base of his cock preventing any ejaculation. Bridge groaned in frustration but it quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as Sky fucked him faster. The cadet retaliated by squeezing him anal walls around the commanders prick. The suddden pressure forced Sky's orgasm out of him. He jerked his hips one last time and shot his load. Bridge lay against the desk,orgasm being denied to him. Suddenly Sky gave his cock five quick, hard thrust and hie shot all over the desk. They took in quick hard gulps of air.

" So cadet, did I get the message across to obey the rules? " asked Sky. Bridge grinned still feeling horny, and feeling Sky was the same, judging by the steel hard cock still in his ass.

" I don't know Commander Tate, I still feel like a badboy, still have some of it in me ". Sky grinned as well and pulled out of Bridge, then tossed the boy fully onto his desk and flipped him onto his back. Bridge felt his legs placed on Sky's broad shoulders, quickly followed by Sky's cock roughly being shoved back in. Bridge looked up into Sky's sweat covered face, saw the lust and control. " Fuck me, please Commander Tate, fuck the bad out of me!! " Sky didnt answer just started

pounding the cadet hard.Bridge's body was moving up and down the desk. If not for Sky's death grip on his hips the boy would have been be pushed right off of the desk because of the strength Sky was plowing into him. The cadet was banging his own head against the desk, matching each thrust of the Commanders cock. Bridge was in heaven, he couldnt get enough of the sexy Commander, he needed more, more of his cock. " Oh god Commander harder!! " Sky groaned and climbed onto the desk covering Bridges lithe frame with his big beefy one. Bridge immediately wrapped his arms around Sky's neck and his legs around his waist. Bridge clung onto the man for dear life, the giant cock ripping into him with the force of god, his body was shaking from the force. Sky sucked on Bridges neck, the intense heat and tightness of the boys body drawing him in. Pleasure sliced through there bodies like knives. Sky rolled them over so Bridge was straddling him and started bucking up " A badboy like you has probably done all kinds of things he shouldnt " Sky growled in pleasure. Bridge's brain barely alowed him to acknowledge Sky's words " YES!! OH I-I-OOOOH, I CALLED THE RED RANGER A COCK OBSESSED SIZE QUEEN!! ". Sky suddenly sat up, and still buried deep inside Bridge stood up. He sat down in his chair. " A size queen? " asked Sky moving the D-squad cadet up and down his erection. " It's a- ahhh, fagggottt who isss oh oh obsessed with big, cokcksscocks, oh god please harder ". Sky smacked the boys ass " Isnt that the pot calling the kettle black, you seem pretty addicted to my big cock. You want it hard, I could break something, but you don't care do you? ". " No I don't! " Bridge screamed out. No more words were spoken. Bridge rode Sky's cock with everything he had, grabbing onto his shoulders he moved up and down bouncing on Sky's lap. The Commander bucked his hips harder and harder, slamming upward into the tightness and slamming Bridge downward elicing a scream of ectasy. There pace was in overdrive, there straining bodies utterly drenched in sweat and dripping onto the floor. Sky grasped Bridges cock and started pumping it in time with there other movements. Bridge ran his nails along Skys back and tightened his hole making Sky fuck harder. The heat of Bridges arsehole seared through them both lighting there flesh on fire. " OH FUCCCCKKKK!! " both men screamed at the top of there lungs. Bridge exploded splattering Sky's muscular chest with his come. His hole formed the grip of god around Sky's prick and he erupted ocean after ocean of cum into the cadets well fucked hole. Bridge fell against Sky's chest, his body shaking from the intensity of the orgasm he just felt, and Sky in the same condition.

Sky leaned forward and whispered into Bridges ear "You're a sweet piece of ass, kiddo. You wanna become Commanders Pet?".

Bridge chuckled " Well I do have a simulation training with B-Sqaud a little later on. I'll see what I can do ".

Suddenly Sky's phone started ringing. Reached over put the phone on speaker. " Yes? ".

Kat Manx's voice came through the phone. " Commander Tate, Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger will be here in twenty minutes and I'm pretty sure he want's to see you and eaths red ranger, that is if said red ranger can walk ".

Bridge and Sky grinned at each other " Kat get my crutches out, well tell Doggie I got hurt in a battle ". The cat alien made a sound that was clearly a suppresed laugh.

" That excuse isnt going to work forever you know ".

" Well " Bridge wiped off some of the sweat that was running down his face and sweetly kissed him on the nose " I suppose we could always tell him, I spent the better part of two hours getting my ass fucked my the Commanders giant cock " said Bridge innocently. This time Kat couldnt keep it down, they heard a sound they guessed was her falling out of her chair in laughter.

" Well lets get cleaned up " said Sky clutching Bridge as he stood up. " I wonder what Doggie wants? "

Bridge shrugged holding onto Sky's shoulders " Don't know, but I hope it doesnt take long, I want to show D-Squad a knew sword technique ". Sky walked off to his room which was joined next to his office.

" You definetly know your way around a sword, and remember if any of them give you any trouble send him to me and I'll take care of him ".

Bridge grinned wickedly " Oh don't worry I plan to every single day "

END


End file.
